Terminator(film)
Terminator (ang. The Terminator) to pierwsza część filmu z gatunku Sci-fi reżyserii Jamesa Camerona, nagrodzona 4 Oscarami z 9 nominacji. Film powstały 26 października 1984 roku, znany w Polsce pod tytułem 'Elektroniczny morderca' Autorem tego tłumaczenia jest Konrad Jerzy Zarębski, krytyk filmowy, dziś związany z Gazetą Wyborczą (...) w salce przy ulicy Mazowieckiej, w Centrali Dystrybucji Filmów, wyświetlano ''Terminatora dla cenzora, plastyka, komisji wieku i dziennikarzy (...). Po projekcji przeszliśmy do gabinetu kierowniczki działu programowego. Zaczęła się dyskusja na temat tytułu. Terminator? – ktoś zaproponował pozostanie przy tytule oryginalnym. To u szewca – zbiła go z tropu jedna z pracownic. To może Eksterminator? To całkiem inny film, chodzi na pirackich kasetach – odpowiedział plastyk. Ostatecznie stanęło na Elektronicznym mordercy. Pod takim tytułem film wszedł na polskie ekrany. Wiele razy słyszałem potem pytania: Co za idiota wymyślił taki tytuł? No cóż, pora zdradzić tajemnicę: tym idiotą byłem ja''. |Konrad J. Zarębski|''Terminator'', Gazeta Wyborcza – Gazeta Telewizyjna, nr 209/2001, str. 7 odniósł niebywały sukces finansowy, ocenia się, że przyniósł ponad 100 mln dolarów zysku przy jakże minimalnym budżecie (6,5 mln. dolarów) porównując go z zyskami. Główne role w filmie przypadły Arnoldowi Schwarzeneggerowi - grającego rolę terminatora T-800, z serii 101 przybyłego z przyszłośći w celu zabicia Sary Connor w której rolę wcieliła się Linda Hamilton. W pościg za terminatorem udaje się Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn) po to by chronić Sarę Connor. Right | 240 px | thumb | Plakat reklamujący film w Polsce Fabuła 12 maja, godz. 1.52, Los Angeles. Jak co noc kierowca śmieciarki (postać zagrana przez Chino 'Fats' Williamsa) wykonuje swoją pracę Z cygarem w ustach i szarym zniszczonym kapeluszu, podczas podnoszenia któregoś z kolei kontenera z odpadami silnik ciężarówki gaśnie i wyłączają się światła. Kierowca kompletnie zdezorientowany całą sytuacją próbuje ponownie odpalić silnik, nagle błyski niczym pioruny w czasie burzy ogarniają samochód z zewnątrz jak i otoczenie wokół niego. Z dymu wyłania się naga, barczysta postać, kierowca czym prędzej bierze nogi za pas. 9 minut później, kilka ulic dalej podchodzi do podobnego zjawiska. Kompletnie pijany i bełkocący coś do siebie bezdomny (postać grana przez Stana Yalea) zamiera gdy wokół jego pojawiają się identyczne niebieskie błyski i ze sporej wysokości spada naga postać, po chwili postać która okazuje się nagim mężczyzną podchodzi do bezdomnego i zabiera mu spodnie. W tym samym czasie dwóch policjantów patrolujących ciemne zakątki LA zauważa półnagą postać, która na ich widok zaczyna uciekać. Tym mężczyzną okazuje się Kyle Reese – człowiek z przyszłości, członek ruchu oporu, wysłany w przeszłość po to by ocalić Sarę Connor, przyszłą matkę Johna Connora – lidera ruchu oporu. Kyle Reese rusza w pościg za Terminatorem T-800 z serii 101 który został wysłany przez Skynet w celu likwidacji Sary Connor. Błędy w filmie * W końcówce filmu, zanim ciężarówka eksploduje, można zauważyć linę holowniczą ciągnącą cysternę do przodu. * Kiedy terminator włamuje się na posterunek policji, ma strzelbę w lewej ręce oraz karabin automatyczny w prawej. Zanim odcina prąd w budynku, idzie na koniec korytarza, wymierza strzelbą przez drzwi i strzela, jednak zamiast dźwięku strzelby słychać odgłos karabinu. * Gdy terminator mówi Jeszcze tu wrócę, po czym wychodzi z posterunku, policjant wygląda przez okno – można wtedy zauważyć światła samochodowe świecące mu na twarz, jednak w następnej scenie samochód wjeżdżający w posterunek ma wyłączone światła. W kolejnym ujęciu obejmującym policjanta światła wciąż na niego świecą. * Pod koniec filmu, po eksplozji cysterny z terminatorem wewnątrz, Sarah i Kyle myślą, że terminator został już unicestwiony. Gdy terminator wstaje z wielkiego ognia, Sarah krzyczy dwukrotnie, jednak podczas drugiego krzyku jej usta pozostają w bezruchu. * Podczas gdy ukradziony przez terminatora samochód policyjny pokazany jest w zbliżeniu na parkingu, motto z lewej strony brzmi chronić i służyć ("to care and to protect"). Po tym jak samochód się rozbija, znów widać lewą stronę, jednak tym razem motto brzmi aby służyć ("Dedicated to serve").. * W scenie, w której Kyle kradnie pistolet policjantowi i pyta go o datę, ten odpowiada: 12 maja, czwartek. Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w 1984 roku, jednakże 12 maja przypadał wtedy na sobotę. * W scenie gdy Sarah i Kyle wbiegają do fabryki, terminator próbuje przejść przez opancerzone drzwi. Kiedy mu się udaje, widoczni są za nim dwaj klęczący operatorzy. * Terminator szuka adresu Sary Connor w książce telefonicznej. Znaleziony numer ma 4 cyfry, jednak gdy idzie do domu, jest on oznaczony przez 5 cyfr. * Zarówno terminator jak i Kyle znajdują numer Sary w książce telefonicznej. Obaj znajdują go na lewej stronie, jednak Sarah odszukała go na prawej stronie książki. * W scenie gdy terminator wchodzi na posterunek policji i mówi Jeszcze tu wrócę, przez okulary przeciwsłoneczne widać, że ma sprawne oczy, mimo że wyciął jedno z nich we wcześniejszej scenie. * Kiedy cysterna wybucha pod koniec filmu, terminator wydostaje się z ciężarówki z lewej strony kabiny i spada na ziemię. Jednak minutę później wstaje po drugiej stronie kabiny (Sarah podeszła do Reese’a z prawej strony, a endoszkielet wstał na dalszym planie). * Na początku filmu Kyle obciął piłą kolbę strzelby, ale później, gdy wraz z Sarą chowają się przed policją na parkingu, widać, że strzelba ma znów oryginalny rozmiar. * Kyle załadował nabój do strzelby, po czym zasypia i śni o przeszłości. Gdy się budzi, przeładowuje broń, więc wcześniejszy nabój powinien wylecieć, jednak tak się nie dzieje. * Po zniszczeniu terminatora Sarah jest przenoszona do karetki głową do tyłu. W rzeczywistości pacjentów wkłada się głową do przodu. * W scenie gdy terminator goni Sarę cysterną, pojazd ten jedzie z zapalonymi światłami, lecz gdy uderza bokiem w samochód stojący na parkingu taranując go, reflektory gasną. W kolejnej scenie, tuż przed wybuchem cysterny, widać, że świecą się oba reflektory. * Po rozjechaniu terminatora ciężarówką, kierowca wysiada, pozostawiając otwarte drzwi. Terminator wsiadając znów je otwiera. Podobieństwa między filmami Right | 240 px | thumb | Ujęcie z filmu Terminator *Terminator przygniata kołem samochodu zabawkowy wóz ciężarowy, tak samo wyglądał pojazd ścigający dziesięcioletniego Johna Connora z drugiej części serii. *Reżyser powtórzył sytuację z deptaniem przez terminatora rekwizytu. W pierwszej części były to słuchawki walkmana zabitej Ginger, natomiast w Terminator 2, T-800 zdeptał różę, na początku sceny strzelaniny w korytarzu centrum handlowego. A zaś w trzeciej części były to okulary. *Relacja telewizyjna z przesłuchania Kylea Reesea oraz Sary w Terminatorze 2. *''Get out'' - Terminator wygłasza w kierunku pasażera ciężarówki w sequelu te same słowa do pilota śmigłowca mówi T-1000. *Earl Boen (dr Peter Silberman), jedyny aktor który, oprócz Arnolda Schwarzeneggera, wystąpił w trzech pierwszych filmach o Terminatorze. *Worek, w który złożono ciało Reese'a, był torbą podróżną Camerona, którą reżyser poświęcił w ramach dokręcania brakujących ujęć już po zakończeniu głównego etapu zdjęciowego. *Do ujęcia zgniecionego pod prasą Terminatora, użyto dwóch pomalowanych kawałków styropianu, imitujących hydrauliczną prasę. Zgniecioną czaszkę cyborga udawała pogięta folia aluminiowa, natomiast oko za pomocą pomalowanej pianki, ze wstawioną małą lampką. Produkcja 'Obsada' * Terminator T-800 - Arnold Schwarzenegger * Kyle Reese- Michael Biehn * Sara Connor - Linda Hamilton * Traxler - Paul Winfield * Vukovich - Lance Henriksen * Matt - Rick Rossovich * Ginger - Bess Motta * Silberman- Earl Boen * Sprzedawca broni - Dick Miller * Nancy- Shawn Schepps * Policjant w recepcji - Bruce M. Kerner * T-800 w przyszłości - Franco Columbu * "przywódca" punków - Bill Paxton * Punk (1) - Brad Rearden * Punk (2) - Brian Thompson Linki *' Kalendarium (terminator)' Przypisy Filmy